Ninjak Vol 3 2
| Series = Ninjak | Volume = 3 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation HUNTED BY THE SHADOW SEVEN! International financier Colin King hasn’t just come to Tokyo to take the Rippongi club scene by storm. As the covert MI-6 operative codenamed Ninjak, he’s also tracking down the men who trained him to be a lethal weapon…the very same men whose movements have now aligned with the latest terror plot by the cybernetic crime cartel called WEBNET! But how do you detect killers who specialize in the undetectable? And how does he know that the SHADOW SEVEN haven’t caught up with him first? It’s all-out ninja-versus-ninja warfare as the deadliest men and women of five continents converge on the Tokyo underworld for a blood-spattered blowout! Don’t miss the second 40-page issue of Ninjak’s shocking ongoing series from Valiant superstars Matt Kindt (THE VALIANT, RAI) and Clay Mann (Gambit)! Also featuring an all-new installment of Ninjak’s never-before-revealed origin by Matt Kindt and Eisner Award nominee Butch Guice (Captain America)! Ninjak, Book 2 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** Other Characters: * Kit Laughlin * Lars Herby * MI-6 * Peter Lee * Simon * Unnamed girls * Unnamed housekeeper * Unnamed parents * Wrestlers Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** Items: * Mini-Drones with Network Link * Ninjak's Specifications & Insights ** Gauntlet with Chemical Loadout *** Augmented Tactile Inputs *** Battery-Powered Joint Strengtheners *** High-Speed Wrist-Activated Poison Dispersal Needles *** Sodium Amytal (Truth Serum) *** Strontium-90 Radioactive Granule * Ohkult * The Watch * 's #10 jersey Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: , (Storybook sequences) * Inkers: , (Storybook sequences) * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A, 2nd), (B), ©, (1:10), (1:20) * Editors: , (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis The Lost Files Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Modern Mayan Cult * Other Characters: * Activist reporter in Boston * Head of the * Head of the New York crime families Locations: * ** *** * ** *** ** *** **** *** **** *** **** Items: * Knife-strike chart * Only known photo of Xaman Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Ninjak 002 by Lewis LaRosa .jpg|'Cover A' by Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber File:NINJAK 002 COVER-B JOHNSON.jpg|'Cover B' by Dave Johnson File:NINJAK 002 COVER-C GUERRA.jpg|'Cover C' by Pia Guerra File:NINJAK 002 VARIANT ALLEN.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Raul Allen File:NINJAK 002 VARIANT PASTORAS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Das Pastoras File:NINJAK 002 COVER 2ND.jpg|'Second Printing' Textless Cover Art File:NINJAK 002 COVER-B JOHNSON TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Dave Johnson File:NINJAK 002 COVER-C GUERRA TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Pia Guerra File:NINJAK 002 VARIANT ALLEN TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Raul Allen File:NINJAK 002 VARIANT PASTORAS TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Das Pastoras Panels File:Tokyo Ninjak-v3-2 001.jpg Related References External links